


少爷

by dreamere



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamere/pseuds/dreamere





	少爷

满二十那天，李东海曾在床上向李赫宰要过一个生日礼物。男人当时正伏在他平坦舒软的腹部上啃咬得起劲，听到这话从嘴边漏出几声笑，听得李东海又气又羞，不自觉抓紧了他的头发。

“你会吗？”  
“什么会不会，看你就能学了！”

李赫宰爬上来对准他锁骨下一寸吹了口气，又伸出舌头舔得那处湿哒哒的，一个红印子就这样刻在男孩白嫩的皮肉里。他最喜欢在这种穿上衣服后若隐若现的地方留痕迹，然后暗自欣赏别人看见时脸上或暧昧或惊讶的表情。也就李东海没有心眼，还能大咧咧地在旁人注视的眼光中与他亲昵。

“你这小身板，吃多几年能压的住我再说。”

青年对此逻辑表示不满，一动手脚发现真被人压制得没有办法，心里暗发下毒誓，不把一身肌肉练出来推倒这个男人，以后他就跟他姓！

这个生日愿望存了好几年，都没有得以实现。李东想的是，既然这谈的是恋爱，就应该有个一来一回。说白了就是，没试过，想试试看。

李赫宰身子好，年龄往上涨功力也没有半分减退。正当三十岁，小年轻能耍的花样他都会，甚至知识面更广，激发高潮机制的开关被他玩的得心应手。连李东海有时候都觉得他能出一本书，书名就叫《如何让你的恋人对你心服体服》。  
所以这三五年里，为了克服李赫宰这座大山，李东海把该吃的不该吃的全都吃了，该练的也勤勤恳恳练了，小身板已经长成胸大腿壮的大身板。结果还是没能成功反压对方。他真的想和李赫宰取取经，到底怎么做能让他对自己体服一下，毕竟大家的尺寸都挺可观的。

 

那头的李赫宰忙得不可开交，还不知道自家小男友天天觊觎自己的后门。正急赶慢赶要在下班前把一件件棘手的事解决，晚上还得出席一个聚会。重要的是，李氏给他注资的那个项目接近尾声，不能出半点差错。这是一年前答应下来的，合作方只要求他一点，从项目启动到结束每个环节都必须亲力亲为，出了事都算在他头上。

他知道这是对方故意刁难，但也接了下来。原因无他，投钱的是李东海的父亲，这些看似刁钻实则是考验的要求他不得不答应。也知道自己忙起来没日没夜的，李东海就能常回家，遂了李董事长的愿。

李东海活到现在做过两件叛逆的事，一个是瞒着他爸转了专业，跑去学了音乐。一个是和一个比他大几岁的男人在一起。父亲说了，谈恋爱可以，要搞同性恋他也尊重，但自己的宝贝儿子不能随随便便跟个没能力的男人跑了。李赫宰按着他，不让再忤逆家里的话。李东海虽然听了他的话没回家闹，但也不怎么回去，故意让他爸不顺心。天天待在劳累命的李赫宰身边，闲来思考怎么制服他的同时也给送送温暖。

项目就快成了，在紧绷的弦上走过这些日子，李赫宰越不敢放松精神。近一个月几乎每天都睡在公司里，抽出来的几天回家也累得瘫倒在床，和李东海许久未做恋人间最甜蜜的那事，连亲都没力气亲。

但没办法，这也是他甘愿的。谁让他拐了人家的宝贝儿子。珍宝来之不易，这点代价还是得付的。

边上的手机亮了一下，他也无暇顾及，一颗心扎在工作里抽不开身。李董对他的态度不算苛刻，更没有想象中棒打鸳鸯的画面。晚上是李家办的私人聚会，先生邀请了他，这算是他第一次以李东海恋人的身份出现在李宅。

这句先生还是跟着父亲喊的。李赫宰九岁丧母，父亲退休前是在李宅当管家的，他也算是在那个大宅子里长大的。李董从不亏待身边的人，见父子俩可怜帮过不少忙。李先生很有涵养，帮之前也会征求他们父子两的同意，不会把善心当同情，伤到别人的自尊，大多是每年给管家提酬劳或者放他一天假去参加家长会这种小事。李董比李父还小几岁，到老了又相当于半个老朋友一般相处着。但李父一向敬重他，心里把他当半个恩人。一声先生叫了四十余年，人老了还是改不掉。

当李赫宰牵着李东海回家跪在父亲面前时，老人深受打击，人活半辈子没见过多少同性恋不说，儿子带回来的还是从先生心上剜下来的一块肉，谁不知道李家上下最疼爱这个小儿子。李父震惊之后又想起半辈子尊崇的礼数，说的第一句话便是让小少爷起身。老管家不让跪，小少爷却懂得孝敬老人家的道理。李东海精伶，晓得怎么倚乖卖乖，最后李父实在拗不过这位口齿伶俐的少爷，才松了口说只要先生同意，他不会阻挠。纵然心里是有些愧对李先生，在小少爷求饶的撒娇攻势下还是堪堪败下阵来。

但自家儿子把人全家的心肝给拐回来了，算起来，还是他家占了便宜。

 

李东海刚下了课，拿起手机看，一通未接来电也没有。这就是学生和社会人士的区别。这都两天了，虽然每天忙着交作业写论文，没多少空闲时间回去谈谈恋爱，但也不会像李赫宰这样忙得一个电话也回不了。

而李董，李东海他爸，就是看准李赫宰从小沉稳的性格，做事精干历练，才敢往他公司的项目投钱。也存心让他没时间与自己的小儿子增进感情，但他的本意不是为了拆散两人，只认为这点考验都受不住，往后一路磕碰怎么走得下去。

李东海不懂他爸的好意，现在只觉得后悔。怎么想都觉得当初不应该跟家里出柜，先好好过上两三年的逍遥日子再领个证回去都不迟。也就不用像现在这般着急。这好不容易央得爸妈的同意，赶上好机会领李赫宰回家去。想着这趟再多多表现，兴许能软化父母的态度。可李赫宰像是不当一回事，都不知道记不记得这码事了。

他心急，也生气。驰车回了家里，坐在冷清的客厅里拿李赫宰随手扔在沙发上的衬衫置气，三两下被他揉成一团。

直到密码锁发出声响，李东海心里闪过惊喜，又立马压下窜出来的高兴因子，不想表现得过于兴奋。五官尽量保持镇定，眉梢不带一点颜色地坐着，傲娇起来的姿势和李家养的那只母猫一模一样。

“小海？你在家吗？”

门关传来熟悉的脚步声，越来越近，李东海是下意识就回了声“在”。但在见到那人的身影之前，又故意扔了手上的脏衣服转了个身躺下，丢出去一个落寞的背影。是人见着都知道这是耍情绪了。

“今晚不是要去你家吃饭吗？七点半开始，我们还有两个小时准备。”

小少爷自然是不可能应他的，虽然心里稍稍起了波澜，还是无动于衷，宁愿甩多几分钟脸色也不肯回应两天未见的恋人。

身后的人窸窸窣窣在脱外面那层衣服，李东海忍着好奇心不看他。眼睛直瞪着米色沙发，看着上次李赫宰不小心拿笔画上的几条黑杠，越看越替沙发抱不平，更给自己添堵，闷声说，“你自己去吧。”

李赫宰不急不缓地贴着人躺下，才开始装可怜道，“怎么啦？你让我用什么身份给你爷爷贺寿？你爸得把我这个外人赶出来了。”

怀里的人愣了一下，没有吱声，李赫宰以为三两句话还是哄不好他，刚要说下一句，几分钟前还摆着姿态的李东海艰难地转过来与他面对面，看了会又往他肩上蹭了又蹭，撒娇的动作也是学足了猫。

“怎么了？”  
“你不是外人。”

李赫宰笑开脸，往前讨到一个吻，随后在他耳边呢喃着，“时间不够了，晚上再好好亲你。”

 

到了李宅的时候临近七点半，差点就在老人家的生日会上迟到。

进门前李东海又给李赫宰检查了衣领，又束紧了自己的领带，确定两人都不会露出半点暧昧的红印，才带着他去到爷爷面前。

“爷爷，我们来了。”  
“李老先生，祝您身体健康。”

老人眼里满是慈爱，握着小孙子的手拍着说，“你爸啊，就是个豆腐心，你赶紧和他去打个招呼。”说罢又转向身旁一直听着话的李赫宰说，“还有你，叫什么老先生，从小见着你的时候也不见你这么生分过，给我喊回去了。”

李赫宰倾身半鞠了躬才笑着回答，“是我犯错误了，爷爷。”

爷爷的态度是李东海敢在父亲面前耍横的鸡毛令箭，反正有爷爷撑腰，他护着李赫宰也多了点底气。

到了李董面前时，他正和家里亲近的叔伯谈事情。他们没插嘴，就在一旁安静地待着。就这一小会，李赫宰听出来他们是在讨论公司内部的事，自知不适合再听下去，他道了声抱歉想避去洗手间。刚转身就被李东海拉住了，他小声让他先松开。李东海不仅拦着他，还给他塞了一杯酒。这让李赫宰哭笑不得，又不能当着李东海爸爸的面在这推拉，一时不知如何是好。

“你们两动作小点，你二叔伯都看不下去走了。”  
“抱歉，李董。”

李东海见不得李赫宰放低自己，冲他说，“道什么歉。”

李赫宰只是安慰性地捏住他的手几秒又松开。转向父亲尊敬了大半辈子的李先生说，“东海没别的意思，是我不好，刚刚没插得上话，面子挂不住，我才想走开会，这杯酒就当赔罪吧。”说完他举起酒杯一饮而尽。

李董叱咤商场多年，当然晓得李赫宰话里的意思。心里是多了赞赏的。再看看自己的小儿子，还拉着一脸不高兴，摇摇头也喝了半杯酒，酸溜溜地说，“行了，交代给他的项目都快结束了，到时候你爸也管不着你了，一天到晚不沾家，就这么被拐了。早知道生个女儿还能招个上门女婿呢。”

“我哪有……”  
“您若是不介意，上门女婿可以考虑一下我这个人选。”

这话一出，那父子俩都惊讶地看向李赫宰。李董挑眉看他，没料到他会这么说，更知道李管家只剩这个儿子，要让老朋友听见这话都该难过了。他收起目光，摇晃着红酒杯拒绝了这个提议。

“没必要，都姓李有什么好上不上门的。”

本来父亲说的那两句话相当于默许了他们的关系，李东海却没把心摁在这高兴。因为他还没从李赫宰那句上门女婿回过神来，怎么想都觉得自己的男朋友不应该卑微到“下嫁”他们家。他也不需要对方为他屈膝至此。

李东海喝了不少酒，脸蛋扑出两腮红，险些站不稳倒在别人身上。好在这生日会也快散场了，李赫宰扶着他进了洗手间洗把脸，醒了有一会儿，有几个人似乎打闹着停驻在门外，叽叽喳喳听得李东海又有些犯头疼。

“讨好我家人，委屈你了。”意识不清醒的那位用额头抵着李赫宰肩膀，声音粘糯听起来他才是受了委屈的人。

李赫宰顺着他的背，跟随他的呼吸上下摸着脊骨，回他，“不委屈，李董对我挺好的。”

这话绕是身为亲儿子的李东海都不能赞同，抬头亲了亲应该委屈的李赫宰。刚要开口多说两句，外面交谈的声音却越来越大，直接透过门底下的那条缝传进来。

“也不知道大伯犯了什么蠢，被人忽悠的团团转。叫什么来着？李赫宰？”  
“是啊，人家巴着想当上门女婿呢，也不想想自己就是个下人。以前就觉得他们不对劲，那会东海才十七八岁？生个好皮囊，还不是被人压在下面干爽了。”  
“说起这个，昨晚老王带的那个也刚成年，哪个雏不是细皮嫩肉的，虽然没你弟弟有姿色就是了，我都想上他一回，说不定也能上门。”  
“哈哈哈你不是吧？改天帮你约约？”

几句话烧得李东海的脑袋上飘着白烟，他还没完全从酒意清醒过来，气冲冲地想开门出去骂人，反倒给李赫宰拉进怀里。俩黑瞳顶着两个问号砸向李赫宰，只见男朋友慢悠悠地解开领带，又松了几颗扣子，伸长脖子对他说“吸几下”。

“你还有心情呢？他们说你什么了听见了吗？”  
“听见了，赶紧。”

虽然摸不透人家的想法，小少爷还是照做了。毕竟这等事，他见得少，起码比一个涉世比他多几年的男人少。怎么对付，听这位哥哥的总没错。

“呃……东海”

名字的主人瞪大了眼睛抬起头来，又被一双大手按回原位，鼓励他继续。

“东海……我们回你房间再……嗯……”  
“小海……嗯……轻点”

一门之隔的嬉笑声随着李赫宰的叫唤逐渐变小。李赫宰抓准时机，把衬衫下摆扯出来，营造出暧昧不明的氛围，才开门走出去。

李赫宰对他们礼貌笑笑，衣领大敞，露出那些被人种下的红印，造出一个刚被人大肆欺侮过的假象。

“东……东海啊哈哈哈，是你们啊。”

李东海脸上布满乌云，没搭腔。等着李赫宰怎么带着他怼杀对方。李赫宰也不再收着到了嘴边的刀片，敛走笑意问，“刚刚是谁想约小海的？”

几个人面面相觑，谁也没敢回答。

“想上少爷的床啊？身体虚不虚？受得住吗？”

没挨得住李赫宰这句胡话，李东海在身后笑出声来，体内酒意滚滚翻腾，他红着脸学着李赫宰的口吻接着讲，“你是不是说反了啊？”

“谁刚咬的我一身都是？这上门女婿呢我是当定了，反正爬了你的床我就没打算下来。”  
“不下去，你想怎么样呀？让我干爽了？”  
“嗯，生个好皮囊就这点用处。”

那几个人红着脸不再说话，心中有气，也不能再当面招惹李东海。谁都知道李东海作为李家的幼子，就是一朵珍花捧着养到大的，除了家里人，谁往上面撒点水都是罪过。

李东海在心里鄙夷这些没胆量的蛀虫，出了气就不再理他们，压着笑意和身下冒头的欲望带着李赫宰回了房。

 

刚把人放倒在床，妈妈来敲门了。李东海闷了几声怒吼，耷着头坐在床沿，差使李赫宰去开门。

李赫宰开门前整理好自己，然后露出得体整齐的八齿，打完招呼领着李东海的妈妈走到床边。

“我看你们都喝了不少酒，喝杯牛奶比较容易睡。赫宰你……”  
“阿姨，我待会让司机载我回家，东海喝多了，可能得辛苦您照看一下了。”

李母一直就很喜欢管家的这个独生子，李赫宰小时候比较安静，她还怕他自幼没了母亲会影响成长，常让小儿子东海给他送一些小孩子爱吃的东西。而且自己的儿子她了解得很，看着他们长大，称兄道弟，后来又发现他们之间有猫腻。所以她接受他们的关系比丈夫容易多了。她摸摸东海的软发，把牛奶递给他。

李东海没接，伸手扯住李赫宰的衣角，当妈妈不在场一样，撒娇道，“回哪去啊，你不陪我了吗？”

李赫宰没让李夫人举着杯子太久，拿过来喂着李东海回，“那你先喝了这个。”

醉猫乖巧地点头，抿了一口又一口丝滑的牛奶。跟在妈妈后头跑进来的小猫叫了几声到了他腿边，仰视着好不容易回一趟家的小主人。这是前不久母猫刚生下来的。乖得很，李东海每次回来都要粘着他，不像它妈那么骄。

李东海弯腰把奶猫举在面前问，“你也喝醉了吗？小夜猫。”  
站他身旁的李赫宰抹走他唇上的奶泡，听到这话温柔一笑，李夫人还在这，就忍着没开口逗李东海。

“赫宰，你今晚就睡下吧，辛苦你了。”

李妈妈识趣地替他们锁了门走了，留了小奶猫在这陪他们。猫叫了几声就当与妈妈告别，转头就与小主人亲昵上了。

“你妈妈都被你唬走了。”  
“帮我脱了这身衣服，我要洗澡。”

小奶猫在李东海怀里窝了一小会儿，就被放走了。它在门外听着他们洗漱的水流声，听着听着就猫成一团进了梦里。

其实李东海也很困了，但他还不想睡。抱着李赫宰享受这外人没有的待遇。李赫宰冲洗了他头上的泡沫，流了一身，又挤了一些沐浴露抹在两人身上。蜜桃味闻起来香香甜甜的很可口，李东海张开嘴就想咬在对方身上，却被躲开了，随即抬头瞪得一脸认真。

“洗干净再给你咬。”李赫宰哄着他，眉尾笑意飞扬，明目里又藏着要吃人的欲望。

好不容易哄人洗完了澡，李赫宰把他圈在怀里吹头发。乖下来一阵子的李东海又开始不安分，舔来咬去势要引出李赫宰体内正在膨胀的欲火。又啃出一个红色的斑点，本来软塌的身体突然打起精神，他直起身注视着李赫宰说，“爸妈好像同意了，找时间领证好不好？说好了，我不要你上门。”

吹风机雷轰轰盖住了他软软的调子，但李赫宰也听清了他的话。等到两人头发都吹得半干，他才关了吵闹的机器，笑着说，“领了证就一辈子了。”  
“你不愿意吗？！”吓得醉猫搂紧了人说，“一辈子我都嫌短了。”  
“这辈子都对着我，不会腻吗？”  
“你会吗？”  
李东海反问他，心里却突然没底，不明白李赫宰问这种问题是想得到什么答案。他们的答案难道不应该早就定下了吗？  
“不会，我定性可比你好。倒是你，还年轻。”  
“我也不会！年轻怎么了，你跟我表白的时候也才二十五好不好！”  
李赫宰发出几声笑，想起李东海那几个表兄弟说的垃圾话，抵着他渐渐火热的下身说，“那从你十八岁到以后，都只能睡我一个，还反不了我，也愿意？”  
这句李东海没回，他可收着想反他一下的想法呢。但是来日方长，此刻堵上李赫宰的嘴日后也还有翻转的机会。

在情事上，李东海从不拘泥。家里没备着润滑的工具，他翻出一只花香味的护手霜，伸长了手想抹在自己的密口，却被半路截胡。李赫宰抱他上了床，仰躺着沉思。被制止的李东海没泄气，趴在他身上撒娇，“不想做吗？”

李赫宰失笑，还以为自己得多做些心里建设，现在却只想喂饱身上这只小醉猫。他贴着李东海的耳朵，用低沉嘶哑的声调诱惑他，“我刚叫那几声，你是不是硬了？”李东海愣了神，没回答。他又继续道，“小少爷想要啊，给你点新体验？”

说罢，他抽走李东海手上的东西，挤了两管在李东海手上，带领他来到从未开垦过的秘地，被抓着手的人却怂了。满脸通红，压根分不清是酒精上头还是害羞。李东海连说话的声音都微抖着，又带着小小的欣喜，一边啃咬他的唇一边确认，“可以吗？”

甜品都送到跟前了，还问能不能动嘴。李赫宰笑这只大懒猫喝醉了连胆量都抵去一大半。他亲了李东海两下给他助威，重新抓起手怼在下面紧致的门前，把乳霜涂在上面轻柔地按着。这“手把手”的教学让李东海喉咙发干，他吞了吞口水，开始有模有样地揉开那四周的褶皱。

嘴上也没闲着，就照平时李赫宰让他放松身体的方式，舔弄着胸口的缨点。舌头来回打转，滑溜的口水落在上面反倒添了几分诱惑。

“小海，”李赫宰难耐地喊他，腿部分得更开，“手可以进去了。”

伸进第三根手指时李赫宰抵不住叫了一声，虽然尽力压抑了，还是没控制住声调往销魂音靠拢。李东海可第一次见这样的李赫宰，轻轻按压腺体想听得更多。他笑着从胸口一直往上吻，同时绞动吸附在手指上壁肉，最后伸舌头怼向李赫宰耳下的敏感处，换了个角色也多了些逗弄人的志气，他轻声说，“哥哥，你里面好紧啊，能吃住我吗？”

听到这句，李赫宰直接抓他起来又狠狠咬上他的嘴，把人吻得上气接不住下气才罢休。

“哥哥紧，那就赶紧进来吧小少爷。”

小少爷第一次“欺负”他的老哥哥，屏住呼吸慢慢撑开小嘴把东西送进去。期间还关注着李赫宰脸上的表情，他知道初次的痛感比较“深刻”，也怕自己真的弄伤了这个男人。却不知进得更慢，对李赫宰来说更是折磨。

“我没教你这么慢吧？”

李赫宰没法子忍耐这点时间，心下一狠也不管会不会疼，缠着李东海的腰让他直接送到底。这一下，虽然没撞到最脆弱的那一点，李赫宰没忍得住低吟出声。听得小东海亲切地又再长大一圈。

“疼吗？”  
“疼，你动几下就不疼了。”

李东海当真毫无章法地来回输送，壮大的欲望摩擦着洞口，隐隐流出来的不知道是那只护手霜还是谁的体液，湿漉漉地沾满小东海在李赫宰体内来回抽送。

“呃……哥哥，这样的速……度可以吗？”

本来死死咬着牙根把呻吟闷在喉口的李赫宰突然笑了，李东海这种难以自抑的样子落入他眼眸都是可爱的，还带着小孩子脾性抓着这次机会反撩自己一把。他松了口，爽出了几声叫喊满足这个小男友。耳朵灵敏的李东海还是听到他那几声笑。

“笑什么啊……我还能再快点！！”  
“是吗？”

李东海以为被取笑了，为了夺回男人的尊严，学着平常自己最爽的那个姿势，把李赫宰两条腿挂在自己肩上，发狠连撞十几下，每一下都直达令李赫宰欲生欲死的那一点。李赫宰心想不好，但也没阻止。

“小……海……嗯……小海……”  
“东海……轻……呃……”

怎么说也是第一次承受这种冲击，李赫宰腰部以下软绵绵的，眼神迷离，说出来的话也是支离破碎。房间里这么大，他的声音回响进小奶猫的梦里，被吵醒的小猫睁着朦胧的眼睛走过来，也不知蹲在床下盯了多久，听到主人的名字跟着喵呜一声，好像也在喊李东海似的。

李东海骤然停下，东西还抵在那一点。他看下去，现在酒意过去一半，也还是醉的。李赫宰看见的就是一只发情的小醉猫和小奶猫无言对视的画面，心里觉得好笑又发软，拉着李东海与他接吻。小猫惊奇地发出奶音，看主人不理它，又趴下了。

“还舒服吗？”  
“你刚刚是不是叫了我名字？”

李东海红着脸，用在他体内的东西威胁地打转，然后负气连着喊，“李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰李赫宰。”

“喵呜”  
“你！给我安静点！”

小奶猫临睡前还被主人骂了，心不甘情不愿地重新爬起来，几步路走得可怜的要命，又回到上一觉睡下的地方去了。李赫宰一笑，和李东海连接在一起的地方也跟着一起震动，但他实在憋不住，这大猫欺负小猫的情境也不是常见的。

“你别再笑了！”

再笑我就/软了！李东海可怜巴巴地趴在他胸口，头顶上的软毛蹭得李赫宰的下巴很痒，暂时点住了这个男人莫名其妙被打开的笑穴。

“好，那我们专心点。”

李赫宰翻身的动作把小东海给挤出去了，洞口流出些东西，滴在李东海这几年练出的腹肌上。李赫宰抹了一把，坐在李东海身上开始自抚。身下的欲望早就胀痛出筋理，小小抚慰了几下，又扶着李东海挺立的下身慢慢坐下。坐深了，两人同时发出喘息。似乎都很满意这个契合的姿势。

他把李东海拉起来，眯着眼睛舔吮他的耳朵。这种危险靠近的样子，让李东海产生错觉，错以为自己才是被折磨前列腺体的那位。他偏头找到李赫宰的嘴巴，互相汲取彼此的呼吸。同时，李赫宰开始摆动腰部，在唇贴着唇的缝隙里掉落男人沙哑的呻吟，带着另一番勾人的性感。

“李赫宰。”

李东海情动地叫他的名字，抱着他说，“还舒服吗？”

从刚刚到现在，无非就是想要一声夸奖而已。李赫宰没停下动作，用下面吞噬李东海的快感冲击着大脑神经，他牵着李东海的手到自己未疏解的欲望，前端冒出一些透白的体液，让李东海就着这些气味不明的东西替他撸动。还没得到赞赏的李东海撇下嘴，更用力地往上顶弄。一只手捻磨李赫宰的乳首，一只则握着往常把他顶得喊出各种羞人称呼的器物，指尖不断挑弄前端。

“老公……”

李赫宰一怔，在李东海手上的柱体也微微颤抖，腰部又软又酸，差点没撑住倒在李东海身上。

“哥哥舒服吗？”  
“哥哥你还好吗？”  
“想射了吗……老公？”

大脑突然闪过白光，李赫宰颤着身体透出更慌乱的喘声。李东海突然堵住他的前端，不让他轻易舒解。

“你还没回答我呢……这样可以吗？”

李东海往上顶了好多下，身上的人早就没了一半理智，脖子上还带着被啃咬出的血色，平常冷静的眼睛里充斥着情欲，眼尾微红，嘴巴也是红肿的。男人要张嘴说话，又听见李东海笑着说，“那要不你也喊我刚刚叫你的，我就给你，好不好嘛？”

哄骗人的小伎俩都带着恃宠的撒娇，李赫宰含着他的唇与他双双倒在床上，再次陷进柔软的被褥时，温柔地靠在李东海耳边说了那两个字的称谓。小家伙高兴得不行，放开了手满足了他。

“赫……”

李东海把乳白色的东西交代出来的时候，李赫宰已经瘫软在他身上，频频喘着气，前几秒那种触发高潮的快意让他轻微抖动身体。李东海抱着他，突然有些触动。大概是觉得幸运的。这个打小就要强的男人，小时候给他送几块点心都要给自己做些什么事作为回报。现在却伏在他耳边喘息，卸下刚硬的盔甲，被他“欺负”得没了精神，一身疲软。微弱的床头灯照在闪着水光的躯体上，看着李赫宰这种难得一见的软弱样子，李东海心里仿佛被曦光拢过，温柔乍泄只想要紧紧裹住他，就像平时他对自己做的那样。

“去洗澡？抱你去？”

小醉猫清醒了，刚刚干过的事还让他有些得意，虽然声音依旧软糯。李赫宰拉开不以为意的笑容说，“抱什么抱，不至于……”  
脚一下地，没站稳，又被李东海圈在怀里，“怎么啦？哥哥？”还是那一脸吃饱餍足之后春风袭袭的样子。  
“行吧，”李赫宰脸上还有未褪下的潮红，连着脖子蔓延下去，腰上还印着几个泛着红的小指印，腿更是酸软得不行，他认命道，“真是教会了学生苦了老师。”  
“什么嘛，我技术很好的。”春风得意的学生半扶着他的老师进了浴室。

没想后浪拍得前浪毫无办法，睡得香甜的小奶猫又被吵醒了。躲远了到房里的另一个角落，第三次找它的周公去。

李东海年轻力壮又是个磨人精，仗着李赫宰对他的纵容要了三次。第二天早上，因为生物钟醒过来的时候，李赫宰还是下不了床，心里想真是不能小看这个家伙。李东海还在他怀里说着梦话，小猫不知道什么时候醒来爬上来踩着他们的被子睡着了，两只前腿伸长了交叠着，李赫宰一动它也有要醒过来的趋势。直到听见小主人的声音，才慢慢睁开眼睛。

“……李赫宰……李赫宰……”

李赫宰笑着凑近梦呓的李东海，结果听真了，还是那句，“舒服吗？”

他无奈，这一身痕迹，腰酸腿软的，舒服和不舒服都说不通。小奶猫看了一眼面露无奈的李赫宰，不明所以，于是换了个位置，到小主人头上待着继续睡。李赫宰把李东海搂近，闭眼前还是道出让少爷满意的答案，“舒服，我们小海最棒了。”

李东海在梦里听到被夸了，做着梦都勾着嘴边笑。

 

FIN.


End file.
